Am I the One You Think About?
by isabelle72
Summary: "I mean it, Hermione. He doesn't deserve you."
1. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Hello lovelies, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, almost running into him in the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"I've got an idea.

"What's that?" He asked, curiously. Hermione grinned up at him, at 6'3" he towered over her.

"What if you started a magazine for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" He stared at her. "You could sell all of your products in it and non-Hogwarts students could purchase them."

"That's brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, smiling. He ran his hands through his shockingly red hair. "Wait a second," he said suspiciously, "Why do you want to help with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? You hate our products."

"Well I was reading a book on Wizarding businesses for a bit of light reading," Hermione said, pulling a massive book from her bag. He laughed at this. "And it turns out that a lot of businesses started through magazines like Flourish and Blott's and Magical Menagerie!" She said excitedly. "And I know how much you've been worrying about how to start out selling your products.

Fred grinned. "You are brilliant, Hermione," He said and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Making a face, she wiped it away.

"We've got to tell George about this!"

They ran to the common room only to find George and Angelina, engaged so to speak. (They were snogging if you were curious). Fred cleared his throat and the couple broke apart. A bit red in the face, Angelina hurried away.

George smirked. "How can I help you?"

"Hermione had a brilliant idea, Georgie," Fred exclaimed.

George looked at Hermione and she went on to explain her idea for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"That is brilliant!" He said grinning. He and Fred attempted to hug her at the same time resulting in a sort of twin sandwich and crushing her in the process. Eventually they pulled away laughing, leaving Hermione blushing furiously.

"What's going on?" Ron said having just come down from the boy's dormitory with Harry. He glanced at his brothers warily; he always was the jealous sort, before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"I've had an idea for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Hermione answered, smiling. Harry looked at her curiously.

"You've had an idea for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Ron said in shock.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" She said, laughing.

"She's brilliant," Fred and George said in unison, grinning at her. She smiled back.

Over the next few weeks, Fred and Hermione began working on the magazine. All of their free time was devoted towards finishing it.

"What if we put the Canary Creams here?" Hermione said moving the photograph of Fred squawking like a canary onto the second page.

"That seems good," Fred said. They were sitting on the common room floor, which was papered with photographs, cut out letters and other things of the sort as well the halfway finished Weasley's Wizard Wheezes magazine.

"This is my favorite picture of you," She said smiling and indicating the one on the Canary Creams page. Fred laughed at the ridiculous image.

"And that's my favorite one of you," he said, smirking, as he pointed to the picture he had taken of Hermione when she had been really angry. She was yelling at the camera furiously. She turned bright red.

"Why do you still have that?" Hermione exclaimed shrilly, reaching for it. Fred easily held it out of her reach.

"Because it's my favorite picture of my favorite girl," he said with a wink. She blushed at this.

"Why was I so mad?" she asked, slightly relaxing.

"George and I were playing exploding snap instead of helping you," he remembered, laughing. "You called us lazy trolls."

Hermione blushed, "Sorry about that."

"It's all right we were being lazy trolls. Handsome lazy trolls, but lazy trolls all the same," He said. Hermione laughed at this.

"I guess you are sort of handsome for a troll," she said, smiling.

He feigned surprise, "Is Hermione Granger complimenting me?"

"Not at all," she said, turning slightly pink. He smirked.

"Hey Hermione, are you ticklish?"

"I'm not sure I should answer that," she said, biting her lip. He grinned evilly and reached over to tickle her stomach. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop," Hermione wheezed, doing her best not to laugh but failing miserably. He eventually relented and George walked in to find the pair covered in glue and paper, with their hair sticking up in odd places.

"What on earth?" He exclaimed.


	2. Frustration and Stubbornness

Hello again, dear readers. Just wanted to let you know that I'm currently working on a Dramione fic (I know, I feel as if I'm betraying Fremione too) but check it out if you are indecisive like me and can't decide between two contradicting ships.

Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I wish it, Harry Potter will never belong to me.

Chapter Two

Frustration and Stubbornness

"There's my favorite genius," said Fred as he walked up to the Gryffindor table for dinner. Hermione smiled up at him, not noticing Ron glaring at her and Fred. "I had a thought," he said. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. We could have the magazine done by then and ask shops to have copies in their stores."

"That's a great idea," She replied with a grin, and they set to making plans for the weekend. After everyone had indulged in large helpings of roasted potatoes, mincemeat pie and treacle tart (Hermione had long since given up on not eating to support her S.P.E.W. campaign), Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back to the common room.

"I thought we were going to Hogsmeade together, Hermione," said Ron.

"I'm sorry, Ron but Fred and I really want to publicize the magazine. It'll be great for business."

"Since when do you care about that, Hermione? You hate their products. You used to be in the library or spending time with me and Harry in your free time and now every second you have when you're not doing school work is with Fred!"

"I don't necessarily approve of their business but I want them to do well and be successful because I care about them, is that wrong?"

"But I care about you, Hermione. For Merlin's sake, you're my girlfriend and you need to spend time with me!" Ron practically yelled, his face becoming increasingly redder.

"Oh so since I'm you're girlfriend suddenly I have to spend every second with you?"

"I didn't say that-"

"But you're telling me who I can and can't spend time with," She said fiercely.

"I don't like you spending so much time with Fred," he replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Look I just came up with a good idea and I want to help. You've got to stop being so jealous all the time!"

"Jealous am I?"

"Yes, he's your brother for Merlin's sake! You have to trust him and you need to trust me. You're being ridiculous."

"Oh so now I'm ridiculous!"

"I didn't say that-"

"Forget it," Ron said, coldly and stormed off. Hermione looked helplessly at Harry.

"He'll get over it, he's crazy about you, Hermione," Harry reassured, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him. The fire of the common room flickered and the warmth of Harry's arm and the feel of the soft leather couch comforted her.

"Why are we like this, Harry?" Hermione said morosely.

"You're two very stubborn people," he said laughing.

"You could say that again," she agreed and buried her face in his shoulder.

Eventually Harry left and Hermione sat, watching the fire in the fireplace peter out. Fred walked up to her.

"Hey, Hermione, have you seen my tie? I can't seem to find it anywhere…" He said, trailing off when he saw a few tears falling down her face. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like "my stupid brother" and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"It's Ron," she said.

"Of course it is," he said sighing. "What'd he do this time?"

"Oh the usual," Hermione said. "I just don't know what to do, Fred. We never talk anymore unless we're fighting. He's just so frustrating." He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"He's an idiot."

She laughed at this.

"I mean it, Hermione. He doesn't deserve you." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide. The dim light flickered in his dark brown eyes and she couldn't read his face. Eventually she turned away and lay back in his arms.


	3. Gossip

Hello again darlings, I'm so sorry it's taken me longer to update this story. I've been working on this chapter for a while, and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. However, I hope you like it :)

Chapter Three

Gossip

Hermione awoke to the feel of Fred's arms around her. Shivering slightly, she buried her head in his chest, drawn to the warmth. She lay there peacefully for a few moments. Suddenly the room was flooded with sunlight; someone had drawn open the blinds. Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes to see George standing over her and Fred.

"Why do I always find you two in compromising positions?" George said shaking his head. She muttered something along the lines of "shove off" and closed her eyes again. George laughed.

Fred stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning Georgie," he said, a little sheepishly.

George frowned, remembering why he had woken them. "Get up. We need to talk."

After dragging Fred upstairs, George sat Fred down on his bed.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Hermione, Fred but it has to stop."

"What are you talking about?" Fred said, still groggy from sleep.

"You're always together and for Merlin's sake, you were with her all night!"

"She was upset about her fight with Ron," Fred said defensively.

"Fred, I've seen the way you look at her, this will never end well. She's our brother's girlfriend!"

"Look George, I like spending time with her. She's a good friend and she helps with the business. That's all."

George looked at him suspiciously.

"I hope you're telling the truth, Freddie," George said softly before exiting the room. Fred sighed and sat on his bed. He didn't feel that way about Hermione, did he? Shaking his head he went back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Hermione went up to the girl's dormitory to change. Lavender and Pavarti were sitting on Lavender's bed, gossiping.

"I have to say, Draco Malfoy's far better looking than Seamus," Lavender said as she braided her hair.

"True, but Seamus is so sweet," Pavarti argued.

"I heard he and Hannah Abbot were snogging after the last quidditch match," Lavender breathlessly informed her friend, the way one would reveal an important secret. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girls' inane conversation. Noticing Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender turned to her.

"So, Hermione, is it true you and Fred Weasley are sleeping together?" Pavarti asked, shamelessly.

"What? No!" Hermione said, her eyes widening.

"Where were you last night then?" Lavender asked, with a smirk.

"I was with Fred but-" the girls giggling cut her off. "I'm not sleeping with Fred, that's ridiculous," she huffed.

"Okay, whatever you say," Pavarti said in a singsong voice and the two girls left the room.

…

Hermione went down to breakfast in a bad mood. Spotting Fred's familiar red hair at the Gryffindor table, she went up to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him angrily from the great hall, receiving a few strange looks in the process.

"What's up Hermione?" Fred asked, confused.

"Lavender and Pavarti think we're sleeping together!"

"Brilliant," Fred said with a grin.

Hermione wacked him on the arm, "Not brilliant!" She said with a frown. "They think I'm cheating on Ron."

Fred's face fell for a moment. "Well who can blame you? I am the more handsome one," he said, attempting to give her his most dashing smile.

Hermione laughed, then quickly regained composure and glared at him. "Can you please be serious?"

"Sorry," he apologized, "but come on, Hermione they're just rumors. We both know it's total rubbish."

Hermione sighed, "I guess you're right."

"You know, we could have a little fun with this."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing much," Fred said mischievously.

"As long as you don't get us into trouble, I'm in," Hermione said, smiling at the thought of wiping the smirk of Lavender's smug face.

Fred looked offended, "When have I ever gotten into trouble?"


	4. Mixed Feelings and Mischief

Hello lovely readers, hope you all like this chapter :)

Chapter Four

Mixed Feelings and Mischief

"Hey gorgeous," Fred said loudly as he met Hermione outside of Herbology, making sure that Pavarti and Lavender could hear.

"Hey handsome," Hermione responded. Fred smirked. He and Hermione had rehearsed this scene many times but it still sounded funny to hear her call him handsome.

"I missed you last night," he said in a softer voice that was still clearly audible to the other students leaving the greenhouses. At this, Lavender and Pavarti broke out into whispers, gossiping furiously.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said with a pout. "I was studying."

"You should have told me," Fred replied, playing with her hair. "You look cute when you're studying." She fake blushed at this.

"Well how about tonight?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Tonight works just fine," He replied, leaning down as he spoke, his lips caressing her ear, his voice drowning out Lavender and Pavarti's shocked whispers.

"I guess I'll see you then," Hermione said, her voice taking on a slightly (well rehearsed) sultry tone, before turning to go. Fred smirked as Pavarti and Lavender hurried away, anxious to share the newfound gossip with anyone and everyone they should encounter.

…

"Why is everyone saying you're sleeping with Hermione?" Ron growled, confronting his brother in the common room.

"Maybe because I told them I am," Fred said, smirking.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, outraged.

"Don't worry Ronny," he said laughing. "We're just messing with Brown and Patil."

"Oh," Ron said, calming slightly.

Hermione walked up and smiled at the red heads.

"Hermione, why are you spreading the rumor that you and Fred are sleeping together?" Ron asked and an infliction of hurt registering in his voice.

"Oh," she laughed, "Lavender and Pavarti were gossiping as usual. We thought the best way to get back at them was to have a bit of fun and pretend it's true."

During this conversation, the three were getting sidelong glances from other Gryffindors in the common room; their tones hushed as they speculated what the three could be talking about.

"I bet she's sleeping with both of them," a little third year girl whispered.

"Nah, she's probably just trying to break the news to Ron easily."

"That's pretty hard to do considering everyone already knows."

"I bet Ron and Fred are going to have it out."

"Now that I would pay to see." Subsequently, bets were taken on the future fight Ron and Fred could have.

…

The next day was Saturday, Hogsmeade day. Fred and Hermione met in the common room.

"Morning," he said with a grin. She smiled shyly back. Carrying their stack of newly printed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they set off towards Hogsmeade.

It was an unusually warm November day. Hermione and Fred walked side by side along the well-beaten path.

"I'm so surprised everyone actually believes we're sleeping together," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Fred said with a laugh, "I mean it's not like we fancy each other." This resulted in an awkward silence as he and Hermione cast subtle glances at each other.

Reaching Hogsmeade, they went about distributing magazines in every store that would take them. After almost an hour, the pair went into The Three Broomsticks for a break.

"Two butterbeers please," Fred ordered and he and Hermione sat down at the scuffed wooden tables. Hermione took a sip from her mug.

"You've got something there," Fred said, laughing, indicating towards the foamy butterbeer mustache above her lip. Using a napkin, he wiped it away gently. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled. The pair looked up to see Malfoy approaching them with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. His white-blonde hair gleamed in the light. "I suppose the rumors are true. Although, I don't know why anyone would want to date that," he said shuttering and looking at Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly. "You know, Granger, I would say you could do better, you're shagging a weasel after all, but then again, you are a mudblood," he finished with a smirk.

At this, Fred stood up so fast the table shook slightly and made as if to advance on Malfoy, but Hermione grabbed his arms, and held him back with much difficulty.

"Oh shove off, Ferret," she growled and he smirked at her and strode off cockily. Just in time too, for she wasn't nearly strong enough to hold back Fred.

Hermione bit her lip, fighting a few tears that were threatening to fall at being called a mudblood. Old insults still stung. Fred frowned, casting her a worried look.

"C'mon," he said.

They walked outside, where it had begun to drizzle. Hermione and Fred stood, steadily getting soaked as the slight rain increased to a poor.

"I know it's silly to cry over something so trivial," Hermione said wiping at her eyes.

"It's not silly or trivial," Fred said, reassuringly, brushing a few stray tears off her face. "He has no right to call you that. I would've pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you hadn't been holding me back."

She laughed, "I almost wish I hadn't." His hand lingered on her face. "Thanks," she said softly.

"What for?"

"For making me feel better," Hermione replied.

He smiled down at her, "Anytime."

They stood in silence as the rain washed over them, steadily drenching their clothes.

"We should get inside," Fred said turning away.

"Wait," Hermione said, gazing up at him. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I'm a fool for you, Hermione," he said with a grin and without thinking he leaned closer to her and gently pressed his lips to hers. Hermione stood still, frozen in shock. After a few seconds, she slowly reciprocated. His lips were soft and warm. Fred slid his hands down her back to her waist. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her passionately and she ran her fingers through his now drenched, soft red hair. The rain washed over Hermione's face and they were pressed against each other, their clothes soaked. After a few minutes they broke apart. Hermione gazed up at him, her big brown eyes wide. Then, she pulled away in realization and put a hand to her mouth.

"What have we done," she whispered, her voice fraught with guilt. She bit her lip, "I have to go." She turned and ran, blinking back tears leaving Fred staring after her, his lips still tingling from the kiss.


	5. Aftermath

Sorry for the late update, but I hope you like it :)

Chapter Five

Aftermath

"Harry!" Hermione called, spotting his unruly black hair.

Harry turned and smiled at her, his face falling immediately as he took in her tearstained face and soaked clothes.

"We need to talk," Hermione said and grabbed his hand. After successfully dragging Harry into an empty classroom, she broke down in tears. Unsure what to do, (Harry was never very good with crying girls) he wrapped his arms around her slightly awkwardly and stroked her hair.

Finally, she calmed down and pulled away. "Sorry," Hermione said, noticing the tear stain she'd left on his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his face full of concern and he wiped a stray tear off of her cheek.

Hermione bit her lip. "Fred kissed me."

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed loudly. Hermione winced and he quieted, "Why? What happened?"

"I was upset over what Malfoy said and comforted me." She was silent for a moment. "I kissed him back, Harry. My boyfriend's brother kissed me and I kissed him back." She looked helplessly at him. Harry had an odd expression on his face.

"Do you have feelings for Fred?" He asked quietly.

"What? No!" Hermione answered too quickly.

"Hermione… I can tell when you're lying," he said calmly.

"I don't know, maybe?" She said, then let out a noise of frustration and buried her head in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his chin on top of her head, his arms around her again. "I love Ron, you know I do, but it's different with Fred…" Hermione trailed off, "Merlin, what am I saying?" She looked up at Harry.

"You and Fred do have a sort of spark," he observed.

She laughed, and then frowned, "I'm so ashamed," she moaned.

Harry sighed. "You have to tell Ron."

She bit her lip. "I know."

…

"George," Fred said, coming up to his twin brother.

"What's up Freddie?" George asked.

"I kissed Hermione."

"WHAT?" George shouted.

Fred ran his hands through his hair. "I couldn't help it."

"ARE YOU MAD?" George exclaimed angrily. "That's our brother's girlfriend!"

"I know," Fred said groaning. George looked at his twin.

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Yes."

George sighed. "This is going to kill Ron."

"I know," Fred repeated, anguished.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know… Maybe? Yes?"

"You had to fancy Granger," George said, sighing.


	6. Confrontation

Chapter Six

Confrontation

"Ron." Ron looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him. She looked concerned.

"Yeah?" He said, smiling, ignoring the worry in her face.

She sat down next to him. They were in the library, which was fairly deserted.

"There's something I have to tell you." Her hands shook slightly. "Fred kissed me."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, outraged. At this, Madame Pince looked up.

"Quiet in the library please."

"Ron, please calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? MY BROTHER KISSED YOU AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" He bellowed. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Ron, wait, there's something else." He turned towards her. "When he kissed me… I kissed him back." She nervously met his eyes. The color had drained from his face.

"You…" Ron said, struggling for words. "You fancy Fred?"

"I don't know… Ron, I'm so sorry." Hearing this, he ran from the room, blinded with rage. Hermione bit her lip and ran after him out of the library, hastily apologizing to Madame Pince for the yelling and ran straight into George.

"George, thank Merlin, I told Ron about kissing Fred-"

"Say no more," George said and the two took off after Ron.

…

Fred was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He had been having a relatively good day, until his brother charged in yelling at him incoherently.

He didn't seem to be able to form full sentences in his rage. "HERMIONE… YOU… CAN'T BELIEVE… WHAT KIND OF A BROTHER… STAY AWAY…" Fred seemed to get the gist of it, but before he could speak, Ron slowly recovered, breathing heavily and said, "I can't believe you would do that."

"Ron-"

"Don't talk to me," he said turning to go. "Oh and another thing," and he promptly punched Fred in the face.

Hermione and George burst in just in time to witness the punch.

"Ron!" Hermione and George called out in unison. Hermione ran over to Fred whose nose was bleeding.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital wing," Hermione said, glancing at Ron who was glaring at them as they exited the common room.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, "I should have gotten there quicker."

"Not like I didn't deserve it," Fred said with a wry smile.

Reaching the hospital wing, Hermione sat next to Fred on the hospital bed. After Madame Pomfrey had finished fussing over him they sat in silence.

"You've got blood all over your face you know," she said laughing.

"It's part of my charm," Fred joked.

Rolling her eyes, she wiped it off with towel. She left her hand on his cheek.

"I really am sorry," Hermione said, her breath tickling his face.

"It's not your fault."

She leaned forward slightly and kissed him softly. Fred kissed her back, his hands sliding down to her waist. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss and Hermione swung her legs onto his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Bloody hell can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" George complained as he walked in.

"Could say the same about you and Angelina, Georgie," Fred said with a smirk. Hermione looked down, her face red.

"How's Ron?" She asked.

"He could be better," George replied.

She sighed, "Which means he's furious."

"Pretty much." Fred took her hand and began tracing small circles on her palm with his thumb. Hermione leant against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"He'll come 'round," George said. "It will just take time."

"I hope so," Hermione whispered.


End file.
